Electronic circuits are commonly fabricated on a wafer of semiconductor material, such as silicon. A wafer with such electronic circuits is typically cut into numerous dies, with each die being referred to as an integrated circuit (IC). Each die is housed in an IC case and is commonly referred to as a microchip, “chip,” of IC chip. According to Moore's law (first proposed by Gordon Moore), the number of transistors that can be defined on an IC die will double approximately every two years. With advances in semiconductor fabrication processes, this law has held true for much of the past fifty years. However, in recent years, the end of Moore's law has been prognosticated as we are reaching the maximum number of transistors that can possibly be defined on a semiconductor substrate. Hence, there is a need in the art for other advances that would allow more transistors to be defined in an IC chip.